Letter of Sakura and Memories
by ilexia86
Summary: Kitagawa Saori is the Valedictorian of her year in Rikkai High School. After finishing her graduation speech, she had found herself in front of the lone Sakura tree, gazing at the petals fluttering gently and thinking fondly of the times she get to share with her crush, Yukimura Seiichi, her junior by a year. It was short, it was painful, but they were also good memories. fluffy!


A/N: A one shot since I'm procrastinating on the Demon King of Rikkaidai. -twiddles thumbs- If you have ever read any of my other stories, it almost always gets to a happy ending and definitely fluffy. This one shot is inspired off the song, Sayonara Memories from Supercell, so if you like this fic, please do youtube it! It's a really beautiful upbeat song contrasted with bittersweet lyrics.

Note: There will be some Japanese terms as I felt there are some parts that I just simply can't conveyed it in English. If it irritates you, I'm sorry. Cookies on me? ;)

* * *

"...On behalf of the graduating classes, thank you once again for your guidance and the precious memories that you have given us. Kitagawa Saori, Class 3A, 106th Valedictorian of Rikkai High." The crimson long-haired girl took one step back from the podium and bowed deeply to the gathering hall, as it erupted into cheers and applause.

"Kitagawa! Your speech is super touching!" One of her classmates had called out to her congratulating on her speech, "Aki was even in tears! As expected from our student council president!" Saori giggled, shouting a quick thank you and reminding him that she was no longer president. Her good friends immediately crowded around her, hugging her, some in smiles and some in tears. After being dragged around and requested for photos to be taken with her juniors, with her graduation scroll in her hand, she decided to walk around the school one last time for nostalgia sake.

She first made a stop to her classroom, sitting down at her desk, thinking of all the crazy things she and her classmates had done; reverse butler/maid cafe for the cultural festival, pranking her sporting form teacher with the good old chalk duster. She then headed to the Library where she spend the last few months at, studying for her entrance exams and reading to relax. Lastly, she headed to the student council room where she spent most of her after school hours at, researching, holding meetings and working on her council duties. She went to her favourite spot by the window, peering down at the empty tennis courts. She had always looked out from here, whenever she was stuck with her work, secretly spying on her object of admiration. She could almost see his phantom, armed with his striking green headband and his orange tennis uniform, with his jacket draped gently on his shoulders.

Saori first knew him during the first joint club-council meeting when she was just newly elected as the 2nd year Student Council President and him as the 1st year Tennis Captain. It was so unheard of for a first year to become a club's captain, much less the highly competitive Tennis Club, that she took instant notice of him out of over 20 club presidents during the meeting. From the few conversations that she have with him, Yukimura had struck her as a level-headed person who quietly observed their peers, only opening his mouth when things are about to get out of hand. Some people had called him scheming, manipulative, but from her observation, he stepped up his game only when others try to take advantage of his kindness or attempt to place the tennis club in the back-burner.

 _Was it so wrong for him to defend his turf when the Taekwondo Club who had not won any Championships for the last 3 years to receive more club budget than them? Of course not._

Out of curiousity, she had visited to see one of his matches and was surprised to see the gentle person he was outside of court, has such intensity and presence in court. When he had won the match effortlessly, he had noticed her out of the hundreds sitting on the bleachers. When he smiled to her in recognition together with a wave, she had felt strong palpitations in her heart. There and then, she knew.

 _Ah, I will fall in love with this person._

Athletes, in any schools are popular, and it was even more so for Yukimura and his regular friends, who were somehow all graced with unique personalities and charming looks. Each of them had a fan club, even Jackal, it was only a matter of fan club size. As the young tennis captain with his formidable tennis, combined with beautiful looks and soft spoken voice, Yukimura naturally attracted the most attention. Saori even seriously contemplated of joining the fan club but she simply had no time and to top it off, it was ridiculous. She was a year older, she was the student council president, it was simply _unthinkable_ for her to fawn and chase after him openly like they do. Therefore, she spend most of her time only silently admiring him from afar. She made full use of the time whenever she had a chance to work with him (and the other club presidents of course). On a rare occasion, they even get to return home together. She treasured those times together so much, she had often wished time could just stop there and then.

During her first cultural festival as the council president, Yukimura feedback to Saori that the tennis club was having trouble locating some props for their booth. She knew where to get them and also knew perfectly well it was _something_ she could delegate to another council member, but she offered to help them personally. There were a mountain load of tasks she had to attend to, but in what she thought was a selfish desire, she had put him and the tennis club first. She was guilty of abusing her position, however the limited time that she get to spend with him, she had enjoyed it so much, she deliberately took a detour to the shop, apologizing to him and said she made a mistake.

And yet, for being guilty and now **devious** , she was awarded with the sound of his laughter, bright and cheerful like dandelions in summer days, blossomed upon the quiet field.

To say that she is content with maintaining this Senpai-Kouhai relationship was a lie. In a moment of weakness and frustration, she had pen a love letter using a beautiful letterhead inked with pink sakura blossoms. She had thought if she had it out of her system, she would feel better but she was wrong. Subconsciously, she reached into her blazer pocket, gingerly touching the letter as if reassuring herself that it was still there. As she walked out of the student council room, she noticed from the window that the single cherry blossom tree in the middle of the courtyard was now in full bloom.

She found herself standing underneath the tree, gazing up at the beautiful light-pink petals fluttering down gently like the first snow in winter. As she tugged her shoulder length hair behind her ear, she thought how everyone were initially held together like a beautiful sole sakura for a short time before the petals had soon scatter to different directions by the wind. She thought of her classmates, but mostly him, their shared memories.

 _It was short. It was painful, but they were also good memories._

Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind, causing more sakura petals to fall as Saori yelped, desperately holding down her skirt and her hair. Only then, she had noticed the person whom she was just thinking of, was standing a couple of feet away gazing at her. She blinked, thinking it was her imagination but he had smiled, the gentle smile that always grace his lips, was real.

"Kitagawa Senpai, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be by the hall?" He sauntered closer to her side, as he walked, she noticed the sleeves of his blazer fluttered gently from the wind.

"Ah, I was attracted to the cherry blossom tree. It's the first time I have seen it in full bloom..." She smiled," Look!"

Both of them gazed upwards for a long while in comfortable silence, appreciating the short beauty that Sakura has to offer.

"Congratulations on your graduation." Yukimura said, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Thank you, Yukimura kun."

"You won't be going to Rikkaidai like the rest I heard? Todai?" (Short for Tokyo University)

Saori nodded humming in confirmation," All that mugging is worth it. Next goal, Todai Medicine! But Yukimura kun, you are intending to join the international tennis team in a few months right?" He nodded and Saori continued," All the best! I will be rooting for you!"

"Kitagawa senpai, there you are!" Aki, a 2nd year junior who respect her, ran to her side, camera in hand," Your class are going to take a group photo in 10, I am helping, come on!"

"Ah, Aki! Just a minute!" Saori turned to Yukimura," Is it alright if I take a photo with you?"

"Of course. Will you, Aki san?"

"Sure! Stand closer! The cherry blossom is so beautiful, I will take from down up for a wide angle."

It was the one and only time that they stood so close together. Just a short few seconds, but her shoulder that had bumped into his had felt hot and tingly.

"Aki, go ahead first! I will come soon!" Aki shouted an affirmative and ran ahead of Saori.

"I have to go. Thank you for everything, Yukimura kun." She once again gripped the letter in her pocket, thinking it's now or _never_... Not wanting to regret anything and hoping this would be enough for a goodbye...

"Yukimura kun, I'm sorry, would you listen to my selfish request?" Saori asked gently," Ah, don't look so confused! Just listen okay? I'm sorry."

Yukimura nodded affirmatively and Saori breathed in, gathering whatever courage she have before it leaves her.

" _Wata...Watashi... Kimo no koto.. Zutto... Zutto, maekara, sukideshita!_ " Saori managed to force the words out, and before she lose her momentum, she pulled out the slightly crumpled letter in her pocket and presented to him with both hands. ((I, I... With you... Always, always, from the beginning, I have loved you!))

There was a long pause before she felt a gentle tug, Yukimura had reached out to take the envelope from her wordlessly. She quickly looked up even though she was blushing so furiously," Ah, th... there's no need for you to reply! I know you don... don't have time to think about all this! I just wanted to tell you before I graduate..."

Yukimura appeared to want to say something else but Saori once again cut him off," Don't tell me! It took all of my courage to do this. I'm sorry for asking you to bear this burden for me without considering your feelings."

A defeated smile now on his lips, Yukimura simply said," Thank you."

"Okay, I really have to go. Good luck, Yukimura kun! I will cheer for you!" Saori started running off, before turning back at him again, smiling brilliantly, waving goodbye to her high school crush.

* * *

-6 years later-

"Ah, So Yukimura Seiichi is now dating Echizen Reiko? Both of them did just cinch their second US open title respectively in their gender category, didn't they? What a pair!" The gossip news reporter had tattle on with her co-reporter. Saori had just came out of the bath, grabbing her pudding in the fridge before plopping herself down in the sofa, watching the program with interest. The program is now showing snippets of their respective matches, and Saori could only think just how impressive Yukimura is even after these years.

After Yukimura turned pro when he graduated from high school, Saori followed his matches closely. Watching him working hard striving towards his dream had inspired her work harder to her own dream of being a doctor. She had just graduated from Todai and was now working in the prestigious Tokyo Hospital, as an intern surgeon specializing in muscle injuries. She had dated a few men over the last few years, but none lasted due to various reasons such as conflict in schedule and as one put it succinctly, her heart was never with him anyway.

Her wealthy father had been pressuring her to start thinking about marriage and despite moving out to her current tiny studio apartment in defiance, she eventually caved when he used the " _I'm getting old and no one is here to inherit my company_ " pity card. She glanced briefly at the omiai photos for her arranged marriage on her table with disinterest, thinking how back in high school everything was so much less complicated. Along that line she took up one of the many photo frames on the top shelf and smiled nostalgically at the graduation photo she took with Yukimura. It had turned out beautifully, with sakura petals swerving down gently, along with their gentle smiles on their faces.

As Saori gently glided her finger over Yukimura in the photo, she wished from the bottom of her heart, _I hope you have found your happiness with Echizen, Yukimura kun._

* * *

After months of hard work, her mentor had finally allowed Saori to start taking on her own patients.

It was another few more months, during a seemingly ordinary day when Yumi, one of the young senior nurses who had been working in the department for a few years had handed Saori a patient file.

"Saori chan, here you go! The record for the next patient."

"Thank you, Yumi." Saori chuckled as the only person who called her chan nowadays is only Yumi," Please call him in."

Saori quickly opened up the file to review on his past diagnosis and it appears that he had suffered from Guillain-Barré Syndrome. Saori blinked in recognition when she saw that he was diagnosed about 9 years back. She quickly flipped back to the front to see the patient name but he had already walked in, greeting her with that smile she never forgot and his beautiful cerulean orbs were gazing back at her.

"Yo Kitagawa sensei, are you surprised?" was his first question after 6 long years.

"O... Of course why are you... What? How do you?" Saori blabbered when there were so many questions that came to her head that she did not know where to start. Yukimura had laughed at her confusion before saying," It's so worth it just to see your reaction."

 _Of course I'm surprised! I had just bid another farewell to you last night!_

"A...Anyway before we talk about private matters," Saori quickly regained back her composure," Is there any particular injury that you need me to take a look?" She did not remember hearing any news that he has sustained any serious injury.

"After so many years, you are still the same." Yukimura drapped his jacket behind the chair before sitting down," Always so serious and kind. I'm generally fine, just need to check my right wrist since it hurt when I move at a certain angle."

"Okay, let me take a look?" Saori immediately get into her doctor-mode as Yumi like to call, examining and probing Yukimura with questions, while he had looked on at her ever with that warm smile on his face.

"You really haven't changed."

Saori felt a little uncomfortable from all that staring so she retorted back," Neither did you, still so mischievous. So how did you find out I'm working here or it was just a coincidence?"

"Well it's thanks to Yumi and Genichirou actually. Yumi is our childhood friend. We met when we were 4 in a tennis club. They are dating and Yumi mentioned she's working with a certain Kitagawa Saori, whom I recognized."

The door opened again and Yumi popped in addressing Saori formally as she is now in front of a patient," Sorry, Kitagawa sensei, head nurse called me over for some data. Ah Sei Chan, you have spoken to Kitagawa sensei?! Sensei, are you surprised? He told me to keep it a secret."

Yumi appeared to have something further to add but when Yukimura appeared to give her a frigid stare, she had instantly clamped up.

"Anyway, sensei, do you need any help?" Yumi offered, and Saori went back to instructing her and continued the consultation. When she was finally done, she requested for a 10 minute break and walked Yukimura out of the hospital.

"Will you be in Japan for a while?" Saori asked. Yukimura relayed that he will be staying in Japan for a while with his family, since his sister really missed him.

"Kitagawa san, are you free to meet up any time soon? We can speak more then." Saori quickly checked her phone on her schedule, and she told him she was free the day after.

"Then I will text you the time and location to meet, can you give me your number? ...Alright, see you then!"

They met up on a cool Wednesday afternoon and had a wondrous time in the Botanical garden. They caught up on old times, sharing with each other generally what they had been busy with over the years. Along the way, they shared their knowledge over the different flowers and medicinal plants that they see in the garden. It was almost the end of the date and she had to return home when they walked past a whole row of cherry blossoms in full bloom.

Saori laughed gently," This is so nostalgic. Wonder if the cherry blossom tree in Rikkai is still there?"

"I would think so since it's older than the school." Yukimura replied, seemingly lost in his own memories too. "This really brings me back to your graduation."

Saori blushed and was about to retort when Yukimura had stopped under a sakura tree, gazing up at the fluttering petals with her like back then.

"I never did give you my answer, did I?"

Saori snorted," I did ask you not to tell me."

"But I want to answer you properly. Would you hear my selfish request, Kitagawa Senpai?" He asked teasingly, imitating what she had said back then. Being addressed as 'Senpai' under the sakura tree no less, really brought her back in time. She blinked in surprise but nodded nonetheless.

"Thank you, Kitagawa senpai. I accept your letter gladly. I also love you. Always. Back then, even till now. Would you consider to go out with me?"

Saori blinked again and again before his words finally registered in her head. "EHHHHHHH?!" She yelled, covering her mouth in embarrassment.

"I finally said it. Geez, after 6 long years." Yukimura tilted his head in amusement, "I'm sorry, did I burden you with my heavy feelings?"

"Eh what but aren't you huh what" Saori stated blabbering again.

"You are so easily flustered, Kitagawa san."

Saori fumed, "Because you keep surprising me!"

"Saaaa... Do you still feel the same or at least just a tiny fragment, after all these years?"

Saori suddenly realized she had never left behind her feelings for Yukimura all along. All these years, she forced herself to deny her feelings because it would simply be too painful to admit that she loved him, and yet he was out of reach.

Saori replied with a smile and tears were cascading down her cheeks," I never stopped loving you, Seiichi. Always. You were constantly in my mind." She sniffed and continued," Well, at least whenever I find my mind wandering. It might sound quite a bit like a stalker, but I have constantly followed your matches and whatever news that is about you..."

"Thank you, Saori." Yukimura said simply, just as he did years ago, but this time, he had hugged her gently," I have always wanted to call you by your first name. You simply can't imagine how happy and relieved I am."

Saori immediately asked about Echizen Reiko, and he had laughed initially because it was just so ridiculous. They are firmly tennis rivals and apparently she was also engaged to Yanagi Reiji. "There aren't many who can beat me in Tennis" Yukimura had shrugged," And we stick together because we know the same group of friends."

As they intertwined their hands together walking towards Saori's apartment, Yukimura slowly told her what had happened the last 6 years.

He first told her how he had first noticed her by the way she had treated him equally among the club president peers, whom have often tried to take advantage or not take him seriously as he was merely a first year. He had slowly fell in love with Saori and the first time he had finally noticed his feelings were when they went out to look for supplies for the cultural festival. He knew she had pretended to take the wrong turn and when she had apologized for the error, he did not mind. When he asked himself why, it was because he did not mind spending more time with her. He wanted to see her smile and her various expressions and store them in his memory.

When Saori confessed to him, he had felt so surprised and happy. Ever since the cultural festival, he had tried to ask her out multiple times and she had always turned him down because of student council work or studies. He wanted to tell her his feelings but Saori insisted that she did not want to hear. He did not insist upon it either because he felt she was a student council president, a valedictorian going to Todai to study medicine, and the ojousan of the sports equipment conglomerate. He felt confident about himself but he was her junior, a high school student in an upper middle class family, who dreamed to be pro tennis player which may or may not have happened. He had assumed she will forget about this high school crush once she get into Todai.

Apparently, Sanada and his tennis regular team knew he had it bad for her, even after she had graduated, Yukimura had thought about her constantly. When Aki had gave him a copy of the graduation photo and he had looked at Saori's smile in the photo, he felt pain, regret for the first time in his life. He even foolishly visited Todai once hoping to catch a glimpse of her, but given the size of the campus, naturally he never managed to bump into her. Knowing that Saori is working hard towards her dream, he turned back to his own passion, getting into pro league. When he had finally turned pro and cinch his first grand slam title 2 years ago, whenever he return to Japan, he had tried looking for her. He was turned away countless times at the Kitagawa residence until he finally managed to meet her father.

"You met my father?!"

Yukimura nodded," It took a lot of convincing on my part to finally found out from him that you have moved out in pursue of your dream. Which explains why even though I have waited outside the residence for so long, I have never seen you. He finally revealed to me that you moved out because you refuse to get married. I was relieved because that means you are still single, but it also meant that your marriage will happen once you cave into the pressure."

"Saori, have you ever looked at the omiai photos that your father has given you?"

"No, I never... Wait, are you...saying...?"

Yukimura sighed with a defeated smile on his face," I'm glad you are not interested in Omiai, but if you actually _looked,_ you would have seen my photo in there."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes. I'm not even done. Your father never revealed any information on your whereabouts, where you stay, where you work. So it was really pure coincidence that Yumi was working in the same hospital with you, and was assisting you in the sports injury department. Genichirou was asking whether I was still going to your residence, when Yumi mentioned there is a Kitagawa Saori working at the hospital she is in. And that leads to where we are now."

Saori stopped in front of a residential building, which Yukimura assumed that would be where she was currently staying. He gripped her hand gently," So here's where I go off. I will call?"

"Would...Would you want to come up for tea?" Saori offered timidly.

"...Are you sure?"

"I want to show you what I had been doing for the last 6 years."

"Being a stalker?" Yukimura cannot helped but teased.

"Geez, I told you, it's not like that! I was just really proud of your achievements and I want to keep those clippings to inspire myself!"

"I'm just kidding. Then since you have invited me in, you can't take it back." Yukimura continued on while pushing open the apartment gate," The truth is now that I have met you, I can't help but want to spend every minute with you."

"I can't wait to look at your Omiai photo." Saori giggled, keying in her pin on her apartment door.

"Ergh, you can't imagine how embarrassing it is to take it."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy! :) I would love to hear your opinion or parts to work on!

Omiai Kekkon - Arranged Marriage

Senpai Kouhai - Senior Junior


End file.
